Dustbowl Days 2
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: A while after the first Dustbowl Days, the Blu team returns to fight it out with the Red one final time. This time, they're going to keep the land! Will the Pyro be able to survive a second battle in the blood-stained land of Dustbowl? Rated T-Language


**Team Fortress 2**

**Move That Gear Up More! **

**Dustbowl Days 2**

**Round One**

**Scout**

The alarm sounds, and the gates of Dustbowl open. The Blu Team emerges, consisting of a Soldier, a Medic, a Pyro, A Demoman, and a Scout.

The Scout, already ahead of his teamates, heads towards the first capture point at lightning speed. From the corner of his eye, he can see an Engineer's sentry to his right, so he leaps across the gap and runs at it.

It fires missiles at him, which he easily jumps over. Then, he does a slide to avoid the Sentry's bullets, going underneath the sentry and firing bullets up through the bottom of it, destroying it instantly.

Looking at the destroyed Sentry, he laughs, but stops when the sound of gunfire erupts nearby. The Engineer, angered, is firing his pistol, and the Scout begins to leap, run, and slide to avoid it.

Eventually, the Engineer begins to reload, so the Scout leaps at him and knocks him down to the ground. He then points his Scattergun right at the Engineer's face. "Fricken', Kaboom." he says as he shoots directly into the Engineer's head.

Wiping blood off his shirt, he looks up just in time to see a Sniper running at him, Machete drawn. The Sniper leaps at him, but the Scout does a quick roll underneath him, then turns and shoots the Sniper in the back.

The Sniper falls to the ground with a yell of pain, and the Scout laughs again. "What? Too fast for ya'?" the Scout says over the Sniper's dead body. The Scout spits on the Sniper's back, then turns...

...And finds a Heavy Weapons Guy there to greet him...

The Heavy, using all his strength, punches the Scout, causing him to fly back and lose his Scattergun. Without a moment's hesitation, the Heavy moves forward to attack once more, but the Scout quickly stands and produces his bat.

With a fluid motion, the Scout slams the Heavy Weapons Guy in the head with his bat, causing the Heavy to momentarily become stunned. Using this opportunity, the Scout runs for his Scattergun, picks it up, then turns and points it at the Heavy...

...But is stabbed from behind by a Machete. With a gasp of pain, the Scout slides off the blade and falls. He turns his head slightly to see who had done it. It was the Sniper.

The Sniper kneels down over the Scout's body, then produces something from behind his back. A tattered Razorback with holes in it. "Well, looks like this has more use than protectin' from bloody' Spies!" the Sniper says, and he raises his Machete in the air.

And shoves it through the Scouts' skull.

**Round Two**

**Soldier**

The Soldier had just captured the point when he heard the Scout's scream. Leaving the building, he sees a Red Sniper kneeling over his body, and he watches as the Sniper's machete goes straight through the Scout's skull.

With a yell of fury, the Soldier fires a rocket at the Sniper, who looks up just in time to see his demise. "Bloody' he-" the Sniper begins to say, but is blown into a million tiny pieces. The Heavy, now out of his daze, glares at the Soldier, and takes the Shotgun from his back and begins firing.

The Soldier takes cover, and waits until the Heavy is reloading to go out and fire a rocket at him. The Heavy leaps to the side, barely avoiding the rocket, and fires another shot. The Soldier gets hit in the left shoulder, and yells.

The Heavy Weapons Guy takes this opportunity to quickly run to the Capture Point,firing his shotgun. The Soldier drops his Rocket Launcher and takes out his shotgun. _Now's my moment to serve my country! _The Soldier thinks as he pumps his shotgun, and goes out of cover to begin firing.

The Soldier and Heavy, merely a few feet from each other, shoot each other in the chest. The Heavy Weapons Guy falls back with a yell of pain, but the Soldier remains standing.

"Aha, Maggot!" the Soldier yells triumphantly, banging the metal plate behind his clothes with his shotgun. However, his celebration is cut short when suddenly, a Red Soldier comes out of the tunnel entrance. The Red Soldier looks at the Capture Point and sees the Blu Soldier. Without hesitation, he fires a rocket.

The Red Soldier begins to run the other way, towards the other door.... 

...And barely makes it. The explosion from the rocket propells him out the door, and he lands on the ground forcefully. Looking up, he sees their Demoman run past him, firing bombs into the Control Point. "Medic!" the Soldier yells. Within a few moments, their Medic appears.

"Dun't worry, you will be alrightz!" the Medic says, helping the Soldier up, and helping him limp away.

They almost reach the gates, when the Soldier hears the Demoman yell. The Medic and Soldier turn their heads just in time to see the Red Soldier rip the Demoman's head off with a Pickaxe.

Standing over his body, the Red Soldier,stares directly at the Blu. "Go." the Blu Soldier says to the Medic, but the Medic shakes his head. The Soldier grabs hold of the Medic by his coat and says, "Don't be a Maggot! Get out of here!" he yells, and the Medic finally obliges and moves on to the gates.

The Blu and Red soldier are no face-to-face. The Blu Soldier takes out his Shovel, and the Red Soldier runs at him with a powerful war cry.

Their weapons collide, and the Red Soldier punches the Blu in the face, causing him to take a step back. Taking this opportunity, the Red Soldier thrusts the sharp end of the Pickaxe at the Blu's chest. A direct it...

...But the Red Soldier is confused, when the Blu begins to give a mocking laugh. "Maggot!" he yells, bring his Shovel around and knocking the Red Soldier back, and causing him to become momentarily stunned.

The Blu Soldier tackles the Red to the ground, and begins knocking him senseless with the Shovel. Finally, when the Red was bruised and beaten, the Blu takes a grenade from his chest, takes off the pin, and puts it into the Red's mouth.

"You are not fit to live in my world!" he says, before standing and walking away. The explosion sets off behind him, and a fountain of blood spreads everywhere. The Blu Soldier turns for one last look, and mutters, "Maggot."

**Round Three**

**Pyro**

While the Soldier was in battle,the Pyro took the opportunity to sneak past and go to the next control point. Once there, he finds it unguarded, and begins to capture it.

It is not until it is halfway captured that he hears a yell from not too far away. Looking out, he sees a Demoman rushing towards him. Quickly, the Pyro aims his Flamethrower at the Demoman.

The Demoman begins to fire bombs, and the Pyro blasts them right back at him. However, he dodges them, then pulls out his Eyelander. Behind his mask, the Pyro glares. _Just like last time, _he thinks.

Charging at an extremely fast speed, the Demoman raises his Eyelander. The Pyro blocks it with his Flamethrower, remembering how it had gone the first time.

The Demoman takes a step back, but this time, the Pyro is prepared, and he quickly blasts the Demoman back with a compressed air-blast. The Pyro takes this opportunity to take out his Fire Axe and leap at the Demoman.

_This time, it'll end quickly! _The Pyro thinks as he lands on top of the Demoman and slams the Fire Axe down. However, the Demoman blocks it with his Eyelander, then hits the Pyro forcefully in the stomach with his Chargin' Targin', causing him to stumbled back.

The Demoman stands, then rushes at the Pyro, knocking him down onto the ground. The Pyro quickly tries to stand, but the Demoman is too quick, and slams the Eyelander down into his stomach. With a shout of glory,the Demoman lets go of the Eyelander, and lets it stick up out of the Pyro.

With a shake of his head, the Demoman takes a Sticky Bomber from his back and pumps it. "Well," he says, shooting a few Sticky Bombs right beside the Pyro's head, "I guess they'll be gluing you back together, in hell!" With another laugh,the Demoman walks over to the Control Point, back turned towards the Pyro.

_No! _the Pyro thinks, _I've survived this place once, and I refuse to die the second time!_ The Pyro quickly grabs hold of the Eyelander and attempts to push it out of his chest. After a few moments, it releases, and the Pyro pulls it out of his stomach, blood spewing all over.

With all of his remaining effort, the Pyro stands, holding the Eyelander in his hand. The Demoman turns, eyes closed. "Well, this is the end for you now,isn't it?" he says, with a laugh.

The Pyro, using all the strength in his arm, throws the Eyelander, making it whirl across the space between him and the Demoman. The Demoman then opens his eyes and says,"Ka-!"....

...But his words are cut short when the Eyelander slices his head clean off, then falling to the ground behind him. His body stands for a few more moments before finally dropping. His hand is still on the trigger, ready to set off the Sticky Bombs. _-Bewm, _the Pyro finishes for him.

The Pyro limps over to the Demoman and looks down at him. Shaking his head, the Pyro begins to drag his body over to the Sticky Bombs.

Then, he grabs the Sticky Bomber, and detonates it. The blood of the Demoman shoots high in the air.

The Pyro drops the Sticky Bomber, then begins to limp over to the control point...

"Well well, what do we have here?" he hears from behind. He turns, and what he sees makes his mouth drop:

Two Heavy Weapon Guys, Two Medics, One Soldier, One Sniper, and a Spy, at the front of them all.

"It's good that we came; It appears as though our team needed some reinforcements." the Spy says, giving a wicked laugh afterward.

_This isn't good, _the Pyro thinks.

**Round Four**

**Soldier/Pyro**

The shower of blood from the Demoman can be seen from all the way over at the gates. The Soldier, who is being tended to by the Medic, sees it. "Shit! Our men are out there on the frontlines! We need to help them!" the Soldier says, standing up and grabbing his shotgun.

The Medic sighs. "We mustz wait until you are better'." he says, but the Soldier doesn't listen to him, and he begins to walk out the gate. "Wait!" the Medic says. The Soldier turns, and the Medic walks up next to him, his Syringe Gun in hand.

"Alright, let uz go." he says, and the Soldier gives a grin. They walk out the gates...

...But hear a cough from behind. Turning around quickly, aiming their guns, they see something they had not expected....

Reinforcements.

Three Heavies, Two Medics, A Demoman, and A Sniper standing at the front of them all. "It seems ya' need some help with these bloody Reds." the Sniper says. The Soldier and Medic nod, and the Sniper turns to the others.

"Let's take this land as ours!" he yells, and the entire Blu team gives their cheers, lifting their guns and throwing their arms in the air.

The Soldier gives a smile, and turns to begin marching.

* * *

The Spy had taken the Pyro into the Control Point building and set him against the wall. Surrounded by enemies, there was no hope for the Pyro to escape.

The Spy loosens his tie, then kneels beside the Pyro. "So, tell me; How many of you are there?" the Spy asks. The Pyro merely looks at him, and doesn't give him an answer. Annoyed, the Spy stands and kicks the Pyro in the head.

"We don't play around; You tell us, or you will die." the Spy says, pulling out his Revolver and pointing it at the Pyro. The Pyro still doesn't say anything.

The Spy kneels beside him and sticks the Revolver at the Pyro's chin, pointing up. "You have three second." the Spy growls. "One," he says. "Two" ….. "Thr-" he is about to say, but turns when he begins to hear battle cries from behind him.

Pushing aside the Heavies, he looks at the tunnel, and sees the entire Blu Team waiting there.

At the front is a Blu Soldier, holding a trumpet in his hand,and with a banner on his back. He raises it to his lips, and points at the Red Team with his other hand. Then, he blows....

...And they begin to attack.

**Round Five**

**Pyro**

The battle is a heated one. The Heavies, being healed by their Medics, constantly firing across the dust at each other. The Blu and Red Snipers were also in a heated competition, and the Blu Demoman was assisting the Blu Soldier in a battle against the Red.

The Pyro, still slumped against the wall, watches as bullets fly everywhere. The Blu Team was fighting ferociously; It's as if that trumpet had Buffed their confidence!

However, the Red Team had the advantage of cover, and, after not too long, it was obviously taking its toll on the Blu Team. The first casualty shows as one of the Blu Heavy Weapon Guys is hit by one of the Red Soldier's rockets, blowing him up, and shooting blood all over the other Heavies.

_We can't win this, _the Pyro thinks. Looking around at the Red Team, he slowly stands, hoping that none of them would see him. Quickly, the Pyro runs to the other side of the room to get his Flamethrower and Axe. However, something catches his eye to his left.

_The Eyelander, _the Pyro thinks. It is resting just outside the building,where he had left it, along with the Chargin' Targin', the Sticky Bomber, and, to the Pyro's dismay, the Demoman's head.

Looking back at his weapons, then back at the Eyelander, he decides to take the Demoman's weapons.

Placing the Chargin' Targin' on his arm, he grabs the Eyelander and Sticky Bomber. Then, he heads up the stairs to the roof. Once there, he finds the Sniper, crouched down and sniping.

With a powerful thrust forward, the Pyro slashes at the Sniper, who leaps back. The Pyro managed to destroy his sniper, but the Sniper himself wasn't touched.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Sniper draws his Machete out and runs at the Pyro. The Pyro raises the Chargin' Targin' and blocks the attack, then, with a solid motion, thrusts the Eyelander into the Sniper's chest, causing him to scream out in pain.

The Pyro then removes the Eyelander from his chest, and pushes him off the building. The Sniper's body falls right beside the Red Spy, who looks up to see the Pyro looking down at him. "Hm, look at we have here!" he says. The Pyro moves back from the ledge, and the Spy runs in the building and moves up the stairs.

When he emerges on the roof, he is instantly greeted by the Eyelander from his right side. However, he dodges it easily, and pushes the Pyro down into the stairwell. Taking this chance, the Spy leaps down, knife in hand, ready to deliver a final blow.

But the Pyro is ready, and he rolls down the stairs to the Control Point. The Spy, angered, does another leap, which the Pyro dodges easily with a step to the left, making the Spy crash into the wall.

The Spy is dazed for a few moments, then, when he recovers, he stands and turns towards the Pyro. "There's no use, Pyro, you will die!" the Spy shouts. _I don't think so, _the Pyro thinks. _I have other plans. _The Pyro then points down at the Spy's feet. The Spy looks down, and what he sees makes him squeal.

Sticky Bombs. The Spy looks up at the Pyro. "You wouldn't!" the Spy yelps. The Pyro nods, then presses the trigger.

The Spy explodes, making blood splash over every inch of the Control Point. The Pyro throws the Sticky Bomber down, then breathes a sigh of relief....

...But then...He hears something from behind...An all-too-familiar sound....The Pyro turns just in time to see the Spy coming at him with his knife. The Pyro blocks it quickly with the Chargin' Targin', then attempts to thrust the Eyelander into the Spy, but he side-steps and dodges it, then, with a fluid motion, he slices the Pyro's hand, making him drop it.

The Spy then kicks the Pyro back, and takes his Revolver out. "I should have went ahead and done this before." he says, with a wicked smirk. The Spy is about to pull the trigger, when he sees something to his right...

An Axe. The Spy turns his head just in time to see a machete smash down onto his arm, chopping it clean off. Then, with a scream of pain, he falls back onto the stairs. The Spy then looks and glares at the person who had attacked him.

It was the Blu Sniper. "Bloody' Spies!" the Sniper says, before raising his Machete, and stabbing it through the Spy's chest. The Pyro, shocked by what had happened, stands there, watching as the Sniper removes his Machete from the Spy's lifeless body. He turns, and says, "Well,are you just gonna' stand there? Or are we gonna' fight?" The Pyro nods, then runs over to the wall and grabs his Flamethrower.

**Round Six**

**Soldier**

"Bring it on,Maggot!" the Blu Soldier yells as his Shovel collides with the Red's Pickaxe. From the left side, the Blu Demoman is charging at the Red with a bottle of Scotch in his hand.

The Red Soldier dodges it, and manages to slam the Blu in the side of the head with his Pickaxe. The Blu Soldier falls to the ground, and the Red quickly leaps on top of him, and raises his Pickaxe....

...But is smashed over the head from behind with the Demoman's bottle. Dazed, the Red falls over, and the Demoman takes the opportunity to leap on top of him, punching him until he's senseless.

Then,the Demoman raises the broken bottle, and is about to bring it down on the Red Soldier's neck...

...But he is hit from behind from one of the Red Heavy Weapon Guys, and he falls over beside the Red Soldier. The Blu, now getting up after the hit, sees the Heavy change his aim towards him.

The Heavy Weapons Guy begins to fire, and the Blu Soldier begins to duck, roll, and run towards the Control Point building. He almost makes it, when a bullet hits his leg,causing him to fall.

The Heavy takes this opportunity and aims at the Blu Soldier, now defenseless on the ground. His Minigun begins to spin...

...Then, his head is cleanly chopped off from behind. The Soldier watches as the Heavy, and his Medic behind him, fall to the ground, their heads rolling over beside them.

The Blu Sniper had taken out the Medic, while the Pyro had taken out the Heavy. _Excellent teamwork! _The Blu Soldier thinks. _They both deserve medals!_

The Soldier stands, and notices the last remaining Heavy taking aim on the Sniper and Pyro. Quickly, he grabs a grenade from his chest, pulls the pin, and hurls it as far as he can. It hits the Heavy Weapons Guy in the head, and makes him turn towards the Soldier.

He then looks down, right as the grenade explodes. The explosion sends the Red Medic flying backwards, into the wall of the building, knocking him out instantly.

Then, it became quiet... Bullets were no longer flying, no more explosions went off. There was silence.

The Blu Team had won.

And this time, they were going to defend. This was now their territory.

"Long live the Blues!" the Soldier shouts, blowing into his Buff Banner, and making the remaining Heavy, Two Medics, Sniper, and Pyro raise their weapons and cheer.

**The End**** … For Now**


End file.
